


Alive

by R2R



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коннор Темпл с подачи Джеймса Лестера пытается исправить одну ужасную несправедливость и, по его собственным словам, "находит головную боль размером с гибнущее человечество".<br/>Connor Temple tries to fix some terrible events in his timeline and, by his own words, "finds a headche of the size of a dying humankind".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Кто бы что ни говорил, это была не моя идея. Это придумал Лестер.

Это началось, когда уже прошла пара месяцев после смерти Каттера, и мы все привыкли и как-то начали уже, я не знаю, улыбаться, дышать и не вспоминать каждые десять минут, что с ним и с нами случилось. Что называется, “жить дальше”. Мы научились жить дальше, хотя я не уверен, что мне такая жизнь нравилась. Но куда нам было деваться?

Потом произошла сразу куча всего. Твари из прошлого сожрали пять человек газетчиков, другие твари из прошлого чуть не насмерть заразили Дженни спорами древних грибов, твари из будущего отложили приблизительно вагон своих личинок в тела двух автомехаников, мы продолбали чужой вертолёт и оставили его в Юрском периоде — я говорю “мы”, хотя это был Дэнни и только Дэнни, — а под занавес нас всех попыталась сожрать конкурирующая ветвь нашего же правительства.  
Думаю, для Лестера это было последней каплей.

Вряд ли он свихнулся. Хотя я тогда так и подумал.  
Он вызвал меня в свой кабинет. Сунул мне отчёт. В отчёте более или менее было написано всё то, что у нас здесь творилось. Я ожидал головомойки, но не тут-то было.  
Лестер убедился, что я дочитал до конца. Потом он достал из шкафа бутылку чего-то светло-коричневого, прозрачного, и две крохотные рюмки. Налил. Одну выпил сам, другую подвинул мне.  
Я попробовал и чуть не выплюнул всё, что там было. Жидкий огонь, натурально. И я поначалу не очень понял, зачем. Решил только, что Лестер наконец растерял все винтики.

— Итак? — спросил он. — Что ты думаешь?  
— Ну-у, всё это, конечно, не фонтан, если так подумать...  
— Что ты об этом думаешь, Коннор? Правду!  
— Мы плохо справляемся, — честно сказал я. — Нас закроют, да?  
— Нет, пока я жив! — рявкнул Лестер.

Потом, должно быть, он понял, что меня пугает — я на стуле с колёсиками отъехал подальше — тогда он стянул с себя галстук, будто тот его давил, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом дал мне другой отчёт.  
Это был старый отчёт. Из старых добрых времён. Ещё когда Стивен был жив.

Я прочитал и поднял глаза на Лестера.  
— Что скажешь? — спросил он.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал я, чтоб только не молчать.  
— Вот оно, ваше хвалёное мышление за пределами ящика, — прошипел он. — Считается, что юные компьютерные гении должны предлагать гениальные безумные идеи.  
— Есть такое мнение, — вздохнул я.  
— Ну и? — он помахал рукой в направлении двух отчётов. — Давай. Излагай. Я слушаю.

То есть, это я должен был сказать ему, как спасти наш проект и всё человечество.  
— А можно ещё отчётов? — я решил потянуть время.  
— Мне хватило этих двух, — известил он сухо.  
— Вам надо моё мнение или что?  
— Вот, держи, — он дал мне растрёпанную стопку еженедельных рапортов. Она лежала тут же, у него на столе. Врёт, что хватило двух.  
— Так я пойду?  
— Читай здесь, — велел он.

Я начал читать. Зря я в это влез. Воспоминания накатили, как будто это было всё вчера. И всё было хорошо. Даже нет, всё было — правильно. Всё было так, как надо. Я читал, читал, а потом понял, что вот-вот брошу всё и возрыдаю у Лестера на плече. К горлу комок подкатил, дышать стало трудно. Я кинул отчёты обратно на стол, не мог я больше.  
— Ну и? — оказывается, Лестер всё ещё ждал от меня ответа.  
— Ничего нельзя сделать, — сказал я. — Ничего, вообще. Если только у вас нет запасного профессора Каттера...

Лестер ещё раз налил из своей бутылки себе и мне. Сказал:  
— Ну что ж, экспертное мнение получено. Благодарю вас, мистер Темпл. Можете идти.  
И выпил залпом.  
Я тогда ничего ещё не понял. Не понял, какое оно было, моё экспертное мнение.

Через три дня он меня вызвал снова.  
У него в кабинете сидела Хэлен Каттер.  
Когда я это осознал, я сразу попятился, только и мечтая, чтобы это был очередной кошмар после слишком сытного ужина.  
— Ку-уда? — прикрикнул Лестер. — Заходите, мистер Темпл. Располагайтесь.  
— Я лучше пойду...  
— Я сказал, заходи.  
— Может, лучше пусть капитан Беккер зайдёт? А я уж потом?  
— Да не бойся ты её. Сейчас она безопасна.

Это было, сказал бы я, самое грандиозное преуменьшение за всю историю проекта. Я замотал головой и отступил ещё на пару шагов.  
Лестер попробовал другую тактику.  
— Заходи, или ты уволен.  
— Отлично, — быстро сказал я. — Заявление я вам позже занесу.  
И закрыл дверь со стороны коридора.

Лестер выскочил за мной из кабинета, как ошпаренный.  
— Темпл! Я не шучу!  
— Я тоже. Это же, — я тщательно проартикулировал без звука. — Хэлен Каттер. Она убийца. Она чокнутая. Она застрелила профессора. Что она тут вообще делает?  
— У нас обнаружились общие интересы, — сумрачно сказал Лестер.  
— Какие, на хрен, интересы? Она его убила!

Ладно, я готов был ради дела и общей пользы закрыть глаза на предательство, на то, что Хэлен постоянно устраивала нам подлянки, на то, что меня чуть не убили её дурацкие клоны-уборщики — даже на то, что Эбби чуть не убили её дурацкие клоны-уборщики. Но она убила Каттера! По-настоящему! Застрелила! Я думать об этом не мог, меня сразу начинала дрожь колотить.  
— Ты помнишь, о чём мы недавно говорили? — Лестер указал подбородком в сторону кабинета.  
Я помнил.  
— О нет. Я увольняюсь. Официально.  
— Да подожди ты!  
— Нет. С ней в одном проекте я работать не буду. Катитесь к чёрту. Можете и меня убить.  
— Ты ещё не выслушал, в чём состоит предложение.  
— Ну и в чём оно, блинский блин, состоит? “Давайте возьмём Хэлен в команду, у неё богатый опыт”? На хрен такие предложения!

Я повысил голос, и люди начали прислушиваться. Это хорошо. Не хотелось бы бесследно исчезнуть по неизвестной причине, когда буду возвращаться домой с работы.  
— Нет, — сказал Лестер, что-то для себя решив. — Не в этом. Я хочу вернуть Ника Каттера.  
Мне сразу представился зомби-Каттер, бодро нами командующий, несмотря на то, что у него пальцы на ходу отваливаются. Ужасно.  
Я замотал головой.  
— Ну теперь-то что?  
— Вы не можете, — выговорил я. — Он умер.  
У меня внутри словно пробоина образовалась. Насквозь. Прямо через сердце. Как будто меня самого там застрелили. Как будто мир весь разошёлся по стыкам, и в щелях сплошная чёрная пустота. Я думал, я уже привык. Ни черта я не привык.  
— Как раз это, — сказал Лестер, — дело поправимое. Идём. И перестань трястись, ничего она тебе не сделает.

Потом — я до конца поверить в это не мог — мы втроём, с Лестером и Хэлен, сидели и разрабатывали план.  
В основе плана были параллельные временные линии. Кодовое обозначение “Клодия Браун”. Как я мог забыть.  
Лестер вспомнил про эту историю и решил — раз нашего Каттера отсюда принесло из другой временной линии, значит, это в принципе возможно. Мало того, когда наш появился здесь, их не стало два. То есть, тот, который был настоящий наш Каттер, в тот самый момент куда-то делся. Либо в какой-то ещё временной поток, либо попросту исчез. В том и в другом случае, как считал Лестер, мы имели полное право принять меры, чтобы его вернуть, раз уж нашего убили.

У меня голова кругом пошла. Но Лестер был настойчив, как отбойный молоток. Проект закрывать нельзя. В его нынешнем состоянии проект никуда не годится. И я же сам сказал — нужен запасной Ник Каттер.  
Хэлен встревала с комментариями, и я понял из них, что она, во-первых, ошибалась, думая, что от Каттера все проблемы в будущем — потому что проблемы только усугубились, и ей пришлось уносить оттуда ноги, во-вторых, она представляет себе на практике, как бредовую концепцию Лестера сделать ожившей реальностью и добыть нам профессора из параллельной вселенной, а в-третьих, она у Лестера на крючке, и потому будет нам помогать. Ей было нужно где-то отсидеться, пока за ней гонялось конкурирующее с нами подразделение Департамента внутренних дел. Лестер пообещал её спрятать. У нас в Центре, не где-нибудь.

Не знаю, что из этого всего было хуже. Наверное, то, как она спокойно говорила, что может всё исправить. Убийство исправить. Ей, по-моему, было всё равно, какой Каттер, из какого мира. Один или другой. Один погиб — найдём второго.

Но я согласился. Как я мог не согласиться?

Я не верил, что у нас получится, до самого момента, когда мы открыли портал.  
Аномалия светилась перед нами. Мы ждали. Точнее, я ждал, потому что Лестер сказал, что Хэлен мы предъявлять объекту пока не будем, и что он сам будет следить за событиями через камеры наблюдения. И хорошо, что так всё и было.

Лестер говорил “объект” — я понимаю, почему. Так оно всё менее личное. И звучит не так бредово.  
Но профессор Каттер, который вышел из аномалии, был никакой не объект — он был в точности такой, как я помнил, в своей этой длинной куртке, растрёпанный, как всегда, и он оглядывался по сторонам всё с той же своей улыбочкой. Он был здесь. Сейчас. У нас получилось.  
Потом за ним из аномалии вышел Стивен Харт. Точнее, он выскочил, с ружьём наперевес, и сразу сказал:  
— Ну как я и думал! Что здесь?  
А Каттер сказал:  
— Ну где вы там застряли?

Я сначала решил, что это рождество настало. Локальное. Если с нами останутся сразу двое...  
Тут из аномалии вышла Эбби.  
— Какая это эпоха? — спросила она.  
— По-моему, мы где-то близко. Четвертичный период. Не исключено, что здесь уже есть люди.

Они все стояли по ту сторону аномалии от меня. Они меня ещё не видели.  
Я шмыгнул носом.  
Они обернулись — транк-ружьё Стивена мигом нацелилось мне в пузо.  
Потом Стивен убрал ружьё, Каттер поднял брови в изумлении, а Эбби упёрла руки в бока:  
— Конн! Что ты тут делаешь? Ты же должен был остаться на базе.  
— Когда это он делал, что ему говорят...  
— Но как ты попал сюда раньше нас?

Объяснять было некогда. Я сказал:  
— Уходите.  
— Что?  
— Уходите. Обратно. Быстро. Пожалуйста.

Дело было не только в Эбби. Хотя в ней, конечно, в первую очередь. Две Эбби в одном мире — что получится? Я не хотел проверять. И, потом, они были такие... Такие счастливые, сказал бы я. Такие беззаботные. Нет, всё равно неправильное слово. Их ещё не коснулось то, что ударило нас, они были вместе, у них был весь мир, далёкие эпохи, приключения, товарищество. Ещё не было предательства и смерти.  
— Коннор, что ты несёшь? И откуда ты вообще здесь...

Пока Лестер не прислал спецназ, нужно было отправить их обратно.  
Я обогнул аномалию — они тоже двинулись ко мне, и теперь стояли совсем близко.  
Я ухватил Каттера за локоть. Рука под моими пальцами была совершенно настоящая. Ох ты чёрт.  
— Профессор, я потом всё объясню. Но это важно. Правда. Вам нужно уходить. Не возвращайтесь сюда. Уходите. Пожалуйста.  
— Или что?  
— Или вы уже не вернётесь.  
— Погоди. Ты-то как тут оказался?  
— Я из будущего, — сказал я. — Я потом объясню. Госсподи, Стивен, Эбби, вы все сейчас создаёте просто ну ужасный парадокс. Вы в будущем. Вам нельзя здесь быть. Это не шутка. Ну уходите же, пока ещё можно!  
— Мы...  
— Профессор! Пожалуйста... Ну пожалуйста! Я вас когда-нибудь подводил?  
— Хорошо, — решил Каттер. — Мы уходим. Но ты идёшь с нами.  
— Мне нельзя! Парадокс же! Со мной всё будет нормально, не беспокойтесь. Давайте, бегом, времени мало.

Они ушли. Уходя в аномалию, все они, по очереди, оглянулись на меня — я помахал им рукой, каждому, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься следом.

Потом я закрыл портал.

Потом я сел на траву и обхватил колени руками. Я думал, что всё провалил. Но я ни о чём не жалел. И мне, как ни странно, стало лучше. Я убедился, что мы не психи, что Хэлен нас на этот раз не дурит, и что в других мирах мои друзья живы. И там даже есть запасной я.

В наушнике у меня зажужжало. Лестер вызывал.  
— Ну и что это было, мистер Темпл? — начал он.  
— Бросьте, — сказал я. Понятно было, что он сейчас будет ругаться, а потом скажет, что я отстранён, или там уволен.  
— Я что, недостаточно внятно объяснил вам задачу? Повторить?  
— Бросьте. Так нельзя. Мы ошиблись.  
— Говорит — кто? — хмыкнул он.  
— Я так говорю.  
— А вы у нас кто, напомните? Штатный прорицатель?  
— Вы сказали, я эксперт. Вот и доверяйте мнению эксперта.  
— О-о. Молодое поколение показывает зубки. Как... не впечатляюще.  
На это я ничего не ответил.

Лестер в конце концов сказал:  
— Отлично. Полагаю, нам не следовало ждать от вас реальных результатов с первой попытки.  
— С первой попытки?  
— Именно, мистер Темпл. И не забудьте, что я жду полный отчёт к завтрашнему утру.

Написал я ему его долбаный отчёт.

И мы попробовали ещё раз.

Хэлен, конечно, ругалась, как сам дьявол и весь его ад. Упирала на то, что она нам притащила Каттера живого, на блюдечке с каёмочкой. Да ещё и с бонусом в виде Стивена и Эбби.  
Лестер в два счёта доказал ей, что её блюдечко с каёмочкой никуда не годится, и что в техзадании был, смотрим текст, профессор Николас Каттер, один экземпляр, а ни Харта, ни Майтланд не было, не говоря уже об опасности временного парадокса.  
Он бы и расходы на неё списал, да с неё взять было нечего, кроме пары штанов и скверного характера.  
И они в конце концов сошлись на том, что я пишу новое техзадание. И мы рассчитываем новую точку перехода. И сначала решаем, годится ли нам тот Каттер, которого мы выловим, а потом уже тащим его в наш мир.  
Хэлен на это сначала сказала, что мы так ещё двести лет провозимся, но Лестер на это возразил, что в наших же интересах вернуться к нормальной работе Центра как можно скорее.  
Знал бы он, что из этого выйдет.

Но он не знал, как и никто из нас.

Для начала, Хэлен нас всё же кинула. Так-то понятно было, что рано или поздно она нас кинет. Непонятно только, когда именно. Она якобы помогала мне откалибровать локатор, и это последнее, что я помнил перед тем, как очнуться на полу со здоровенной шишкой на затылке.  
Не знаю, почему она меня не убила. Сентиментальной, что ли, становится? Но она сбежала. И забрала сотворённое нами устройство. А что не могла забрать, то испортила. Разбила, вырвала провода, грохнула об пол, что могла. Сначала, конечно, настроив себе линию перехода, она же не полная дура.

Хорошо то, что мы ожидали подвоха, и наша установка была не в единственном экземпляре. Мы параллельно с ней тайком собирали точную копию. Конечно, калибровать её пришлось мне в одиночку. И в ней нашлась куча ловушек, потому что Хэлен, как я уже говорил, не дура и понимала, что мы бы попытались её обойти. Простенькие штуки вроде “поджарь оператора разрядом высокого напряжения”, “случайным образом сотри данные в постоянной памяти” и “насыпь в расчёты случайных данных, после чего открой переход” я нашёл, почти даже в них не вляпавшись.  
Чуть хуже была та, где портал открылся в доисторический вулкан и не хотел закрываться. Наша система пожаротушения на такое не рассчитана.

Зато когда я во всём, ну или почти во всём, разобрался, у нас осталось отличное поисковое устройство для множественной вселенной и прекрасная портативная открывалка аномалий, она же закрывалка.

Поиски мы продолжили, чокнутая миссис Каттер нам была для этого уже не нужна.

Ещё две временные ветки нам не подошли. В обеих Каттер был живой, но в одной он не был профессором, и вообще палеонтологом не был, так что Лестер его забраковал, а во второй у него было двое детей. И жена. Не Хэлен. Я даже смотреть не стал, есть ли там наш Центр.

Я стал понимать, почему Хэлен так ко всему относится. К смерти, включительно. Когда знаешь, что там миллионы миров, и что вероятность выжить или умереть не просто число, а соотношение миров, где человек жив и где он мёртв, то единичный случай уже не так впечатляет. Начинает казаться, будто всё можно исправить. Попробовать так и этак, не понравится — переставить кирпичики. Сложить себе идеальный мир.  
Архитектурный подход, назвал это Лестер.

У нас всё ещё вылезали там и сям аномалии, мы всё ещё страдали от нехватки кадров, и правительство всё еще не решило, оставить нас или расформировать.  
Но, не знаю уж, почему, всё как-то само собой становилось лучше. По-настоящему лучше. Мы давно не теряли гражданских. И своих тоже. И доисторических зверей успешно возвращали в их родные времена. И даже выудили потерянный вертолёт из Юрского периода. Дэнни там ненадолго застрял, но и он выбрался, хотя Беккеру это стоило недели на больничной койке. Самому Куину было хоть бы хны, его даже понос не хватил, и никто от него ничего там не отъел.  
Дженни освоилась с ролью полевого лидера. Эбби перестала на всех рычать, чуть что.  
И в один из дней, ковыряясь с настройками нашей “сети миров”, я вдруг подумал, что, наверное, нам эта сеть не очень-то нужна. Мы, как команда, твёрдо стояли на собственных ногах. Без Каттера, как ни паршиво было без него остаться.

Тут у меня на экране, в поисковой программке, подключенной к артефакту и к модели множественного мироздания, сложились параметры. Ещё ничего нельзя было сказать о деталях, надо было смотреть ближе, но сама подборка характеристик была подходящая. Месяц назад мы бы с воплями гарцевали вокруг установки и планировали очередной этап операции “Профессор”.  
Сейчас... Сейчас я решил всё-таки взглянуть, что там. И, если что, сказать Лестеру, пусть тоже взглянет.

Я настроил точку входа приблизительно на Каттера, с радиусом в сто метров, запросил данные окружения, чтобы не влезть с аномалией посреди тамошнего Центра или днём на оживлённой улице. Окружение более или менее годилось. Людей и крупных животных нет. Есть капитальные здания и деревья. Время суток — ночь. Можно попробовать поставить пишущий “жучок”, чтобы решить, годится ли нам такой вариант.

Потом я оставил Эбби сообщение, что я пошёл глянуть Т-706-прим.  
Я вышел в наш специальный зал для загрузки чужих реальностей, надёжно изолированное и укреплённое помещение, в котором могли высаживаться любые гости, до восемнадцатиметрового двадцатитонного цетиозавра включительно. Я закинул на плечо рюкзак с оборудованием, открыл аномалию и вошёл туда.  
Хорошо, что я догадался взять пушку.  
Нет, не так. Очень, очень хорошо, что я догадался взять с собой пушку.

Поначалу были одичавшие собаки. Их было слишком много, чтобы пытаться их парализовать. Мне пришлось стрелять на поражение. Я подстрелил трёх тварей. Остальные окружили меня. И ждали. Они не убегали, вот что было страшно. Они знали, что я расстреляю все патроны, и дальше можно будет нападать. Нормальные собаки должны были с визгом разбежаться уже после того, как первая, раненая, страшно заорала и поползла прочь. Я её не убил с первого выстрела, а попал в позвоночник. И я не мог её добить. Слишком мало патронов.  
Они отрезали меня от аномалии. Можно было попытаться открыть ещё один портал, но для этого надо достать прибор и настроить его. Та аномалия, через которую я пришёл, скоро закрылась бы сама, с этим проблем нет. Но чтобы настроить прибор, мне надо убрать пистолет и сосредоточиться. А это несколько затруднительно, если меня будет рвать на куски собачья стая.  
Я ждал. Сам не знаю, чего. И собаки ждали.

Потом...  
Потом собаки вдруг ушли. Осталась раненая псина, остались два трупа её товарищей. Я знал, что мне надо мотать оттуда, в аномалию, скорее, вести подмогу. Или просто сваливать. Это не мой мир.  
И что-то только что спугнуло собак.  
И где-то здесь есть Ник Каттер. Живой, если приборчик не врёт. И близко.  
Я постарался мыслить здраво. Если я уйду, то Лестер нипочём не даст мне спецназ. Он скажет, что вмешательство в дела чужого мира не предусмотрено бюджетом. И будет, в сущности, прав. Гораздо проще закрыть портал и поискать другую вселенную.  
Тут я увидел, почему собаки сбежали.

Динозавр выскочил из-за угла здания. Дейноних. Не самый крупный. Он двигался ошеломляюще быстро. Если он проскочит через аномалию, ничего страшного, там защищённая комната. Если он съест меня... Это куда хуже. Намного, намного хуже.  
Прежде чем я успел это подумать, моя рука с пистолетом уже действовала. Бац, бац. Два выстрела. Дейноних упал. А за ним уже бежал следующий. Бац. Обойма кончилась. Перезарядиться я бы не успел. Бежать в аномалию никакого смысла не было, там голые стены. Меня съедят прежде, чем я позову на помощь. Коннор Темпл, ты идиот.  
Раненый динозавр изогнулся, клацнул зубами. Его так и несло на меня силами инерции. Я отпрыгнул в последний момент и двинул его пистолетом по голове. Он зацепил меня когтем-шпорой на задней лапе. Ногу обожгло, как кипятком. Вот и всё...

Потом что-то ещё выстрелило, динозавр издал скрежещущий вопль и повалился куда-то вбок от меня, а я больше не мог держаться на ногах и тоже повалился, куда уж пришлось.  
Я ещё услышал изумлённое “Коннор?”, но ответить Каттеру не успел. Отключился от шока и потери крови.  
Всё-таки я его нашёл.

Когда я пришёл в себя, вокруг был вовсе не ожидаемый медпункт Центра. И не больница. И не мой дом. Больше всего это напоминало подвал. Или бункер. В точности как в фильмах-катастрофах и в компьютерных игрушках про постапокалиптический мир.  
Лампочка без абажура, голые бетонные стены, окон нет, вместо мебели какие-то ящики, матрас на полу. На матрасе я, получается, лежу.

Нога у меня болела, как зараза, но кто-то её перевязал. И вкатил мне какие-то лекарства, судя по следам от уколов на руке. Я нашёл свою шляпу, нашёл фляжку с водой. Следов моего рюкзака нигде не было. Пистолета тоже не было. Плохо. Я осмотрелся в комнате, насколько мог, прыгая на одной ноге. Нашёл разломанный железный стул без сиденья. В ящиках был, судя по всему, сухпай. Есть не хотелось, голова кружилась, но я взял себе плитку пайка и положил железяку поближе к матрасу, прежде чем свалиться. От дейнониха это не спасёт. От собак тоже. Но мне всё равно стало поспокойнее.  
Меня будут искать и найдут. Я оставил записку. Меня спасут.  
Комната плыла и кружилась. Меня спасут. Я не умру. Меня найдут.

В следующий раз я проснулся от того, что меня грубо трясли за плечо. Яркий свет бил в глаза. Опять ма ворвалась в комнату и отдёрнула занавески.  
— Ну ещё пять минуточек, — я попытался натянуть одеяло на нос. — У нас нет первого урока. Отменили. Вчера только сказали. Учитель заболел. Я забыл тебе сказать. Ну ма-ам.  
— Вставай.

Это была не моя мама. И не моя комната.  
Мне светили в глаза переносной лампой.  
— Профессор, — сказал я. — Здрасте.  
Он сел на пятки и изучал меня. Под рукой у него лежал пистолет.

Я посмотрел на него внимательнее и обмер. Мать моя. Вместо правого глаза у этого Каттера был ужасающий шрам. И правого уха не было.  
— Что, не нравлюсь? — спросил он самым ядовитым голосом.  
— В-вообще-то, — я приподнялся на локте, побалансировал и сел, стараясь не побеспокоить ногу. — Ой-ёй.  
— Кто ты такой?  
— Я Коннор Темпл. Вы меня не знаете? Я ваш студент. И мы работали вместе.  
— Плохая попытка, — лампа качнулась, Каттер поставил её на пол и взял пистолет.  
— П-почему?  
— Ты похож на него. Очень похож. Загвоздка в том, что Коннор Темпл мёртв.  
— А, — сказал я с облегчением. — Всего-то. Я могу объяснить.

Мда. Пожалуй, вот этого говорить не стоило.  
Теперь пистолет был нацелен на меня. И выражение лица у Каттера мне сильно не нравилось.  
— Я из параллельного мира, — заторопился я. — Знаете? Клодия Браун.  
— Что — Клодия Браун?  
— Вы её знаете?  
— Знал.  
Ох ты чёрт.  
— Она тоже умерла?  
— Много людей умерло, — сказал Каттер. — К делу.  
— А Дженни Льюис? Знаете её?  
— Никогда не слышал.  
Так, это был сложный случай. Надеюсь, Лестер поторопится меня найти.  
— Я тут не один, вы знаете. Меня будут искать.  
— Кто?  
— Правительство.

Он засмеялся. Это был сухой, безрадостный смех, который перешёл в тяжёлый кашель. Если бы я хотел, я бы мог хоть сейчас выбить у него пистолет.  
Конечно, я не стал этого делать.  
— Правительство, парень? Хорошая шутка. Хотел бы я...

Он заново оглядел меня. Зачем-то потыкал мне в щёку. Велел показать зубы. Потёр между пальцев ткань футболки.  
— Профессор, я не вру, — сказал я.  
— Ты ещё ничего не сказал.  
— Я из другого мира. Их много. Миров. Мы умеем открывать порталы. Аномалии, знаете?  
— Знаю. Аномалии — знаю.  
— Ну, и, вот. Я пришёл.  
— Зачем?  
— Вы мне верите? Ну, что я из другого мира.  
— Ты слишком чистый. Таких чистых людей я не видел уже, — он задумался. — Давно. Слишком упитанный. И ты вылитый Коннор. Если ты и врёшь, ты в любом случае не отсюда.  
— Я не отсюда.  
— Ну так зачем ты пришёл?

Это было трудно объяснить в трёх словах. Я так и сказал. Он хмыкнул:  
— А ты попытайся.  
— У-у вас кофе не будет?  
Пить хотелось. И голова гудела.  
Он опять засмеялся.  
— Кофе... Здесь убить могут за пакетик кофе. Самого паршивого.  
— Ну, вот, видите, я не отсюда, — я развёл руками.  
— Вон вода, пей.

Я глотнул из фляжки, промочить горло, заодно и время потянуть.  
— Вы будете?  
— Что? А, нет. Рассказывай давай.  
— А это вот обязательно? — я подбородком указал на пистолет. — Я и так всё расскажу.  
— Там будет видно.  
Я начал рассказывать.

Он слушал. Он ни разу за всё время не отвёл от меня пистолет. Он слушал, я говорил, и чем больше я говорил, тем лучше я понимал, насколько я тут чужой. И насколько дурацкая была наша идея. Я рассказал ему про Стивена, и про него самого, и про Дженни, и про то, откуда я знаю имя Клодии Браун, и про Хэлен, и про нашу открывашку аномалий. Про себя рассказал, про Лестера рассказал, про Оливера Лика, про наши аномалии. Потом я уж повторяться начал, и голова сильно заболела.  
— Профессор? Ничего, если я лягу?  
— Ничего, — сказал он.  
Встал, стоял рядом и смотрел, как я укладываюсь. Я накрутил на себя одеяло — мне что-то было холодно, аж трясло.  
— А где мой рюкзак? — вспомнил я наконец. — Там есть такие приборы... Я покажу, если хотите.  
— Позже покажешь, — и на этом он ушёл.  
Хоть бы меня поскорее спасли.

Потом, наверное, несколько дней я провалялся в лихорадке. Смутно помню, как приходили и уходили люди, о чём-то меня спрашивали. По-моему, даже били. То есть, пинали. Не больно, я просто сам факт помню. Потом я слышал голос Каттера. Он на кого-то орал. Надеюсь, не на меня. Потом меня никто не трогал. Потом опять вкатили какой-то укол, дальше у меня снова был провал в памяти, и потом я понял, что сижу у стены в каком-то другом помещении, не в том подвале, тут сыро, темно, воняет плесенью и кое-чем похуже, и что рядом со мной лежит мой рюкзак.

Я сразу туда полез искать открывашку аномалий. И, что самое прекрасное, нашёл. Заряд батарей в ней был совсем слабый, но на один портал хватило бы.  
Хотел бы я знать, с чего она так разрядилась. Когда я сюда пошёл, аккумуляторы были почти полные. Разве что её кто-то включал уже в этом мире. Мне вдруг стало холодно. Если эти идиоты сбили настройки... Если они повредили прибор, и я останусь тут навсегда...  
Но нет, прибор включился, пискнул, извещая, что диагностика пройдена нормально, и в нём по-прежнему были заложены все базовые расчёты.  
Я уже начал было настраивать координаты перехода, и тут услышал шаги.

Каттер появился из темноты, сел рядом со мной и схватил меня за руку.  
— Профессор, какого чёрта? — я попробовал освободиться. Не тут-то было. — Я здесь вообще-то работать пытаюсь.  
— Ха! — сказал он. Но руку мою выпустил.  
Я потёр запястье — синяки точно будут, хватка у него железная.  
— И что ты собрался делать?  
— Приведу помощь, — объяснил я. — Вы тут, кажется, хреново справляетесь.  
— Ты себе не представляешь, насколько.  
— Расскажите, — сказал я, не отрываясь от экрана. — Вкратце.  
— Чего?  
— Рассказывайте, что у вас происходит. Только быстро. Я включу эту штуку, пойду в портал, в наш мир, и мне надо будет там объяснить, какие здесь у вас проблемы и какая вам нужна помощь.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что ты... — он снова закашлялся.  
— Не время играть в военную тайну. Рассказывайте давайте.  
Теперь он говорил, а я слушал.

Здесь аномалии начали открываться примерно тогда же, что и у нас. Но правительство держало всё в секрете. И оно создало группу по борьбе с аномалиями намного позже. Ею управляла Кристина Джонсон, и, как я понял, дела у них тут с самого начала пошли хуже. Аномалий было больше, монстры — опаснее, они прорывались, и даже силами армии их нельзя было остановить. Начался хаос. Твари из будущего угробили множество людей. Динозавры тоже приняли деятельное участие, но больше как падальщики, пирующие на трупе нашей цивилизации.  
История человечества в этом мире почти закончилась.

Немногие выжившие скрывались в руинах городов. У отряда Каттера было оружие, какой-никакой запас еды и патронов. Но с той базы, что я видел, твари их выкурили. И вряд ли нам всем светило дожить до следующей недели. Если, конечно, я не поднапрягусь и не приведу подмогу.

Он рассказал, как я погиб. Ну, другой я. Здешний. Давно, почти в самом начале. Зверюга из будущего — здесь их звали эхолокаторами — в буквальном смысле оторвала мне голову. Ещё одна загрызла Эбби.  
Как сам Каттер потерял глаз и ухо, он не сказал, а я не спрашивал. Я уже почти привык к тому, как он смотрит левым глазом, повернув голову вправо.

Он несколько раз опять начинал кашлять, и последний приступ совсем уж никуда не годился — Каттер вцепился себе руками в горло и в грудь, повалился на землю, в грязь, я едва успел его поймать. Думал, он задохнётся. Но ничего, он всё-таки отдышался.  
— В-воды дай.  
Я пошарил вокруг, нашёл фляжку. Он пил, проливая на себя воду, руки у него тряслись. Я еле спас открывашку аномалий от утопления.

Наконец Каттер встряхнулся, как собака.  
— Говоришь, откроется портал в ваш мир?  
— Ну да. Там... нормально.  
— Ладно. Валяй. Уходи.  
— Собирайте пока всех, — напомнил я. — Батарейки сели, аномалию мне долго не удержать.  
— Собирать? Всех?  
— Да что с вами такое, чёрт побери? Конечно, собирать. Мы что, кого-то здесь оставляем?  
Он, кажется, собирался мне что-то сказать. Потом вдруг притянул меня к себе, ткнулся лбом мне в плечо. Совсем как наш — когда я подстрелил раптора и спас их со Стивеном, тогда, ещё давно.  
Потом он встал и пошёл собирать отряд.

Меня, оказывается, утащили в дальний отнорок, а подземная система туннелей была большая. И народу было много. Человек пятьдесят. Хорошо бы это было не всё, что осталось от человечества. Я всех проинструктировал, Каттер всех построил, я закончил расчёты и нажал на кнопку, молясь, чтобы сработало.  
Аномалия открылась. Я уже собирался в неё идти — мне здесь нашли какой-то костыль, нога ещё плохо слушалась — и тут из облака светящихся искр мне навстречу ломанулись вооружённые люди в чёрной форме.

Как наш спецназ и партизаны Каттера друг дружку не поубивали, я не знаю. Дело к тому и шло. Конечно, я орал “Не стрелять, это свои!”, как только узнал капитана Беккера, а я его узнал практически сразу. Конечно, Каттер орал “Не стрелять!”, как только осознал, что это в принципе люди, а не монстры. Тем более что это было то самое правительство, о котором он мечтал.  
Но всегда же найдётся пара идиотов, которые начнут пальбу. И здесь такие нашлись. А когда они начали стрелять, спецназ уже не особо церемонился. Меня выдернули, как морковку из грядки, и потащили со всем уважением на нашу сторону, я и мявкнуть не успел. Партизан окружили, разоружили и тоже повели через портал. Кто не хотел разоружаться, мигом получил из транк-ружья. Под самый занавес, как я узнал уже позже, появились твари — они чуют аномалии. Спецназ прикрыл отход, твари не прорвались, но двое наших таки пострадало.

Оказалось, меня ищут с того самого дня, как я пропал.  
Оказалось, я идиот, потому что написал не те координаты. Точнее, те, но чёрт же знал, что посчитал я Т-706-прим, а набрал для перехода проложение для Т-706-бис. Порталы вообще не должны были выносить нас в эту линию, но, выходит, мы не всё о них знаем. Как следствие, меня неделю пытались найти не в той вселенной. Ещё оказалось, что второй Коннор Темпл, пусть даже мёртвый, изрядно сбил их с толку. Пока они нашли тело с оторванной головой... Пока убедились, что оно не слишком свежее... Пока Дженни осенило, что надо искать Каттера, и я, с хорошими шансами, найдусь поблизости...  
Потом поисковая группа всё же нашла подземную базу, где меня держали. Но мы-то оттуда уже свалили. Они пытались идти по следу, наткнулись на тварей, потом ещё на одну группу выживших... В общем, получился кавардак.  
Но когда я включил открывашку, меня по ней засекли и подняли координаты. Если бы я не открыл портал, они бы его скоро сами открыли. Хоть и был риск интерференции — а это такая штука, мало бы никому не показалось.

Я думал, теперь-то Лестер меня точно уволит. Вместо того, чтобы найти запасного профессора Каттера нам в команду, я нашёл головную боль размером с гибнущее человечество. В Центре обосновалась толпа беженцев. Полевая команда была в полном раздрызге. Программировать большой детектор пришлось без меня. Они справились, конечно, но со мной им было бы куда проще. Про самоволку и разбазаривание ценного оборудования я уж не говорю, по сравнению с остальным это мелочи.

Наш медбрат заштопал мне ногу. И, о радость, вкатил обезболивающего! У него был полный медпункт потерпевших, которых нельзя было сдать в неотложку по соображениям секретности, почти все они были больны, или ранены, или то и другое сразу, и хромая на своё рабочее место, я ясно слышал, как Каттер заявляет на весь Центр, что ему не нужна никакая госпитализация, и не будет ли любезен лейтенант Оуэн пойти к чёрту со своим шприцем.  
А ведь где-то здесь ещё были те типусы, которые меня тогда пинали. Получается, я и их спас.

Тут на меня налетела Эбби. Она то ли пыталась меня придушить, то ли просто обнять, и я стукнулся затылком об стену, потому что на ногах не особо держался. Потом она помогла мне добраться до моего кресла, а по дороге сто пятьдесят раз обозвала меня безмозглым болваном. Зато потом она принесла мне кофе, горячий, сладкий, я о таком мечтал всю дорогу, как в себя пришёл, и это было счастье.

Конечно, мне не мешало бы помыться, но судя по состоянию каттеровой банды, душевые в Центре будут заняты на месяц вперёд.

И где-то же ещё тут болталась непойманная Хэлен Каттер. Я совсем про неё забыл. По сравнению с тем, что я видел в Т-706-бис, наши проблемы казались такими... мелкими, что ли.

Примерно с полчаса мы наслаждались жизнью и общением. Потом включился детектор и показал аномалию в южном Дорсете. Я, со своей ногой, годился только сидеть в тылу и оказывать полевой группе моральную поддержку. А Эбби — что ж, Эбби побежала в гараж. Ехать на задание.

Едва мы попрощались, объявился Лестер и велел было мне зайти к себе в кабинет. Посмотрел на мою ногу и отменил приказ. Вместо этого велел мне написать отчёт. Госсподи, отчёт! Пусть хоть мир рухнет, но Коннор Темпл должен предоставить Джеймсу Лестеру отчёт. Плакать прямо хочется. Или смеяться, не знаю.  
Мне казалось, я за эти дни повзрослел лет на двадцать.  
Ещё мне казалось, что я всё сделал правильно.

Я, правда, сильно в этом усомнился, когда снова увидел Каттера. Его людей как-то расселили в казармах, на складе и частично в пустующем большом вольере. Я хромал в лабораторию — там никого не поселили, и Дженни припрятала для меня подушку и одеяло. Все уже разошлись, толкотня прекратилась. Было пусто и тихо.

Каттер стоял посреди коридора, засунув руки в карманы. Просто стоял. Услышал, наверное, что я иду, повернулся. Смерил меня взглядом. Здесь, в светлом коридоре, когда всё плохое вроде бы закончилось, меня заново дрожь пробила от его искорёженной физиономии.  
— Н-ну?  
Я не мог понять, чего он от меня хочет.  
— Что теперь? — спросил он.

Откуда я знал, что теперь. Пусть Лестер что-нибудь придумает. Он начальник. Мне ужасно хотелось спать. Для нынешнего дня, по-моему, приключений и ответственных решений было предостаточно.  
Потом я вспомнил, что для этого Каттера я оживший мертвец или типа того. И что он вообще-то имеет полное право от меня шарахаться.  
А может, я был внезапное чудо, не знаю. Я вспомнил тех, троих, которые появились из открытой мной аномалии. Какие они были, не знаю, весёлые, светлые. Как я не смог перетащить их сюда.  
И этот вот... Изломанный, перекошенный, одно плечо ниже другого.

Нет, хорошо, что я пошёл в ту аномалию.  
— Профессор, а хотите кофе? — сказал я наконец. — Растворимый. С сахаром.  
И он рассмеялся — по-настоящему рассмеялся. И сказал:  
— А что? Давай!


End file.
